Don't Forget
by Volerian
Summary: Arizona and Callie help a girl who comes into the hospital Disclaimer: don't own Greys, Shondaland and abc does
1. My Secret

I sat there in class, the time moving by slower than molasses. Soon enough however the bell rang and I jumped from my seat and bolted from the door. I was happy to be free of the class and outside, but then the cool calm shattered with the sound of gunfire. Instead of running away from the fire, I run toward it, not caring for myself, because when I caught a glimpse of the shooter I knew who it was. It was Daniel Kutner, one of the other loaners at school. Well I guess he had had enough of all of the teasing and bullying and decided to do something about it. For some reason if felt like everything was going slow and I could see everything going on around me. Then I saw another person in the quad, a person I cared dearly for. When I see the gun train on them I run forward with the speed of the possessed and take the person down but not before two shots are fired. I feel burning pain in my chest and side and then the person I saved gets up and runs away from me without saying thank you. Daniel has stopped firing now and now he is kneeling next to me. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You were my only friend ." Daniel breaks down crying and in that moment I pull the gun from him and place it by my side making sure the safety is on. I grab a handful of his shirt and make him look at me. "Daniel, you didn't mean to hurt me, don't worry, I will be fine. Don't worry." A few moments later the police and paramedics arrive and Daniel and I am taken away. The paramedics rush both of us to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Daniel for burns from the gun muzzle and me for, well gun shots.

A beautiful blonde waltzes down the corridor in search of someone. Her blue eyes light up when she see's Callie Torres. When she reaches her she wraps her arms firmly around her waist. "Hey, Calliope."

Callie, who was busy concentrating on a chart startles. "God, Arizona I didn't hear you come up." Arizona smiles, "It's ok, you looked kind of busy, but not too busy for this." Arizona leans forward and kisses Callie lightly on the lips but then both of their pagers go off. They immediately grab them, they both read 9-1-1. Callie and Arizona run to the receiving area, when they get there Bailey and Hunt are already there. "So Hunt what do we have?"

" A seventeen year old girl, double gsw and a seventeen year old boy with burns on his hands. So Arizona you are with me on the girl and Callie you are with Bailey on the boy." Right as Hunt finishes talking the ambulance pulls in. All of the doctors rush out the doors and they get there as the gurney is pulled off the van and a boy hops out behind it in handcuffs with his hand slightly wrapped followed by a police officer. The doctors look at the EMT and the police officer questioningly. Bailey finally asks, "What happened?" The officer quickly retorts, "This boy here went on a short shooting spree and ended up shooting one of his only friends. What a friend he is." Arizona glares at the cop but doesn't say anything. The doctors are now in the hospital having been walking while talking. Arizona yells over to Callie, "Go with the girl, I'll handle the boy, I think I might be able to talk some sense into him."

I was awake as having a concussion they don't and can't knock you out. So I was just trying to live with the pain. I heard yelling around me as the doctors trying to assess my situation. I didn't really care, as long as the person I cared for was ok. I felt myself getting drowsy but then someone was shaking my arm trying to keep me awake. I looked up into the eyes of a gorgeous brunette. "Come on girl stay with me. What is your name?"

I stammer back a reply, "My name is Brianna."

"Ok Brianna, I need you to stay awake, you have a concussion so I can't give you any sedatives because there is a high chance that you will fall asleep. So we have numbed the wound sites and are working as quickly as we can to get everything fixed. So to keep you awake I think its best we talk. Do you have any questions?"

Callie looks down at the blonde as she tries to keep her calm yet still awake. "No, no questions, I'm not one for questions." Brianna lapses into silence. Callie wracks her brain to keep the girl talking. "So uh what do you do for fun?"

"Um… I write and I ride horses so that's pretty much it."

"Wait you ride horses?"

"Yup."

"Where?

"About 45 minutes from here. Why do you want to know?"

"I want to take my girlfriend riding." As soon as the words are out of Callie's mouth she realizes what she has said.

It seems as though Brianna doesn't notice as she goes on, "Oh, that's really cool, I go riding with my best friend Katie all the time."

Hunt looks up at Callie and she shrugs and continues talking to the girl because there is still one more bullet to remove.

"So uh, Brianna how did this happen?"

"I saved someone."

"Wow that's really brave. Where are they, you would think that they would be here to thank you."

"No, they wouldn't, they don't like me."

"But you saved them."

"Yes I did."

"So you must have had a reason. Why did you do it?"

"Because I care for them."

"So it's a crush?  
Brianna pauses before answering.

"Yeah."

"Aww, you know any boy would be lucky to have you. Oh and by the way I am Dr Torres, but you can call me Callie."

Brianna looks at Callie oddly. "Uh okay, whatever you say." As Hunt was finishing the last stitches she winces. "Owww, dam it that hurts." Brianna wants to move away but then she feels a warm hand grab hers and she looks up to find a blonde doctor standing next to Callie. "Thanks I appreciate that."

"You're welcome, by the way my name is Dr. Arizona Robbins, and I will be taking Dr. Torres's place.

Brianna watches Callie walk away and calls out "Bye Callie."

Callie hears her name called and turns around and realizes Brianna called her name. She calls out, "Bye." Then she moves on to her next case.

Brianna sighs, "Dang, I liked Callie she was cool to talk to."

Arizona smiles, "Yeah she is."

Brianna looks at Callies retreating figure and up at Arizona then blurts out. "Is Callie your girlfriend?"

Arizona looks down at Brianna, "Umm, how did you know that?"

Brianna shrugs her shoulders then winces as her stitches are pulled tight.

"Brianna, tell me the truth."

"Ok she asked me where I ride horses because I mentioned it and then she said she wanted to take her girlfriend riding. I just kind of figured it was you with the way you looked at each other."

"Wow, I'm surprised Callie said anything." Arizona pauses for a second, "Never mind. So how did all this happen? You know you can tell me."

Right then the whole situation was interrupted by a big burly jock bursting into the ER wing followed by a nurse and then security. He got close enough to the bed but Arizona stepped in front of him. He gets angry and yells at Brianna, "God you bitch, you just couldn't keep your hands off, could you? When you get out of this hospital I will be waiting for you. You won't even be able to move when I'm done with you."

Arizona moves forward "Young man that is no way to talk to a hero, a girl who saved your whole school from a lot of destruction."

The young man glares at Arizona the growls, "What the hell do you know bitch?" Then he swings, but Arizona is ready for him and has him in an arm lock before anyone can move. They all look at her dumbstruck. She says, "What? My dad was a Marine; he taught me how to defend myself."

After she has turned the young man over to security she goes over to Brianna as she notices that she is crying. "Aww, sweetie what is wrong?"

"I'm the cause of this; Daniel was only doing this for me. Daniel was sick of Brad pulling crap and decided to get even. But when I realized what or I should say who. It was then that I knew I had to stop him." Arizona's curiosity gets the better of her.

"Who was Daniel shooting at?

"Brad's girlfriend Julia, pretty much the guy's only weakness, but I couldn't let him because…"

Arizona finishes her sentence for her, "Because you love Julia." Arizona realizes she might need some help so she makes up an excuse to go and find Callie. "Um Brianna, I am gonna go and find some blankets for you. I will be right back." Brianna acknowledges her with a nod of her head. Then Arizona heads of to find Callie. She has looked about everywhere when she finally finds her in the on-call room asleep. Arizona walks over and shakes her lightly. "Callie wake up."

Callie groans and buries her head. "Why?!"

"Um we have a problem."

"Like?"

"Like a jock who is willing to beat up a girl for loving his girlfriend."

"And that's our problem, why?

"Because it's our patient, Brianna."

Callie jumps out of bed and moves to the door. As Callie opens the door she sees Brianna run by, followed a ways behind by another girl.

"Brianna stop running." " No way, your so special boyfriend just threatened my life, so no way am I stopping."

Callie and Arizona hear this and give chase but use some hallways to cut them off.

When Brianna sees Callie and Arizona she runs to them and hides behind them.

Callie looks between the girls, "What is going on with you two?"

Arizona just looks between the two and asks the girl in front of them, "Are you Julia?


	2. It's Compicated

The girl looks at Arizona. "How do you know that?" Arizona moves and beckons Brianna to stand in front of her and Callie, which she does, then Arizona answers.

"Brianna told me." Julia looks at me confused.

"What did you say?" I backpedal quickly, "Nothing. I said nothing!"

I turn to run away but Callie quickly grabs my arm. "Oh no, you are staying right here little missy."

I glare at Callie but I know she is right so I move back to where I was. Arizona leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Just tell her how you feel; you may be surprised at how it ends."

I look down and take a deep breath, "Okumjuliailikeyou." It all comes out in a rush and I am not sure she totally understood me until I am being squished like some overstuffed teddy bear. I dare to look up and find Julia hugging me. "Um why are you hugging me? Most people would be running for the hills by now." Callie tisks in anger, the Arizona quiets her so the girls won't be disturbed.

"Wow, Brianna, for being so smart…."

She kept talking but I wasn't listening. I was actually looking over her shoulder at her pissed boyfriend. As things began to slow I pushed Julia back toward Callie and took the brunt of Brad's weight as her crashed into me. As I took a fist to the face I felt my stitches pull tight and break. Then Arizona was there pulling Brad off of me. Callie saw the blood from my ruptured stitches so she picked me up and walked to the nearest room so she could fix them. So Arizona was left to deal with Julia but then Mark came waltzing down the hall. "Hey Arizona, do you know where Callie is?" Arizona smiled thinly, "Mark I am dealing with something right now so I don't have time to help you." Mark mutters something under his breath as he walks off. Arizona turns back to Julia. "So how long have you been in love with her?"

"I have been in love with her ever since I saw her at prom junior year but I was with Brad, who hates homosexuals, so I kept quiet and now with the shooting and her saving me it just confirmed it for me."

They sat quietly until they heard Callie yelling in Spanish followed by the call, "Dam it people I need an OR stat and get that asshole out of here and in jail." Arizona pulled Julia back to her as Brad walked past a sadistic smile on his face. He looked at Julia, "Looks like your little lover girl won't make it." Julia had no idea what came over her as she lashed out, her fist connecting with his face. Arizona pulled her back again so she couldn't do anymore damage to herself or Brad. Once Brad had left Julia fell to the floor crying. By now half of the staff of Seattle Grace and Mercy West was standing there. Arizona who wasn't known for yelling barked out, "What the hell are you staring for, get back to work." Everyone left except for Mark who walked up sheepishly and apologized to Arizona.

"Dr. Robbins?"

"Yes Dr. Sloan?"

"Well I just wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior and I wanted to offer my help with your patient's hand." Mark pointed to Julia's hand which as of now Arizona hadn't noticed, was bleeding. Arizona managed to get Julia up and walked her to one of the beds in the med bay. Arizona held her hand while Sloan meticulously cleaned and stitched it. Finally when he was done Julia turned to Arizona and asked with tear filled eyes, "Is she going to make it because I don't think I can live without her now. I just met her and now she's gone." Julia starts bawling so Arizona hugs her close to herself.  
Finally the girl falls asleep due to overall stress and exhaustion.

Arizona leaves the girl knowing that she will sleep for at least two hours. She and Mark walk slowly back to the nurses' station.

"What was that all about?"

"Love," Arizona answers simply.

Mark was not giving up with that simple an answer, "No that was not simply love, that was full blown drama that the nurses will be talking about for weeks, especially because it got the normally cheerful," Mark mimes quotation marks in the air, "Dr. Robbins to yell. So it's safe to say it was more than love."

Arizona sighs and looks at Mark. "It's complicated."

"Well then uncomplicate it for me."

Arizona glares at Mark. "No, in fact I think it would be best if you just drop it before I have to yell again, and I so do hate yelling."

Mark raises his hands in defeat. "Ok, ok, you win, you win, because I never want to hear you yell, its way to scary."

Arizona smiles and walks away from a stunned Mark Sloan. She is grabbing a couple of chart until she hears Mark yell. "Callie what the hell happened to you? It looks like you picked the wrong fight."

Arizona turns around to find Callie holding an ice pack to the left side of her face. "Shut up Mark, I don't need to take this bull from you."

Arizona moves away from what she is doing and goes to Callie. She reaches for the ice pack but Callie flinches back. Callie finally relents and moves the ice pack away herself. Arizona hisses through her teeth as she sees the ugly bruise forming on Callie's left eye and her busted lip. "Oh god Callie what happened?"

"That dick brained jock happened?"

Arizona looked wary for a second. "Wait, Brad did this to you? How?"

Callie tried to look mad but just ended up wincing instead. "I left to get some painkillers for Brianna and was only gone for a couple of minutes. I come back to find Brad going after her with a scalpel and that boy was vicious. She had defensive wounds on her arm and a bad stab wound to the chest." I grabbed him from behind and got him to drop the scalpel and once I thought I had him under control I let him go and he comes back with a punch to the face but by then the security was there along with a police officer who just happened to be here. When I turned around to look at Brianna I noticed a small pool of blood as she tried to hold herself up." That's when I yelled for an OR and you know the rest from there.

"Yes except you don't know that Julia punched Brad in the face before he left."


	3. Understanding

Don't own Greys Anatomy , ABC and Shondaland do

* * *

"Yes except you don't know that Julia punched Brad in the face before he left."

Callie looks at Arizona shocked for a second and then a smile slowly forms on her lips. "I bet that was something to see." Arizona looks at Callie for a moment then says sarcastically, "I hope you aren't saying that you condone violence of any kind." Callie raised her hands in submission while trying to still hold the ice pack to her face, "No, I'm so not saying that, just that I think that kid got his just deserts."

Arizona smiles and looks as Callie, "Yeah that was my thought but I knew I should hold Julia back, so I did." Mark just laughed at the situation before him. Both women looked over at him and Mark got the feeling he wasn't wanted so he quickly found something else he could be doing. Once the two were alone they walked off to one of the on-call rooms. "So what did you think about today? You were kind of working in peds. I say kind of because they are still teenagers."

Callie looks over at Arizona, "Well I don't know, this whole thing just reminds me of when I was in high school, and high school was all drama. Now I remember why I wasn't so fond of it."

Arizona sits down next to Callie on one of the beds, "Its ok, I think we all can relate to what you are feeling."

Callie smiles and closes her eyes, "Oh god, I am so tired."

Arizona lays back on the bed pulling Callie with her. "I think with all that has happened today we deserve a little nap."

Callie nods herself in agreement as she curls up next to Arizona, sleep already overcoming her.

A little while later someone bursts into the room. Callie looks up groggily to come face to face with Meredith. "What…. I'm trying to sleep here."

"Um I believe one of your patients is awake and talking."

Callie gets up off of the bed quickly leaving Arizona still snoozing. She follows Meredith to the ICU to where Brianna is. She finds the girl awake and trying to talk which a good sign is considering all she has been through. Callie approaches the girl, "Hey, how are you? Wait, don't try to answer that."

Brianna smiles at Callie but then her eyes roll back in her head and her body begins to shake. Someone gasps behind Callie and she turns around and looks at who it is. It's Julia, so Callie yells to Meredith, "Get her out of here she doesn't need to see this and page Derek." Callie yells out to the nurses, "Get an OR prepped and get this girl ready for surgery." Callie throws her hands up in the air, " Will this drama never cease?"

Callie wakes up to the sound of the door opening and someone crying. She instantly wakes up to see Meredith leading Julia to her. She sits up and looks questioningly at Meredith. Meredith sighs and replies, "The other one had some unnoticed head trauma and seized so Callie rushed her to an OR and Derek is working on her as we speak." Arizona nods numbly, as she thinks to herself "No good deed goes unpunished and in this situation it is threefold." So Arizona talks to Julia answering all of her questions about what has happened and after awhile both drift off in silence. Moments later Callie comes rushing in with the good news, "Brianna's going to make it." Julia and Arizona look at each other smiling wildly and hug each other. Of course Arizona has explained to Julia that Brianna will be a while in recovery so she can't see her quite yet but she assures her she will be ok. After everything at the hospital has been settled, Arizona and Callie walk hand in hand to Joes to have a celebratory drink.

"Arizona I think I know why you do it."

Arizona looks over at Callie curiously, "Do what?"

Callie smiled, "Why you work in peds, it gives you such a thrill more so than what general surgery does."

Arizona smiles her eyes glittering with happiness, "Finally someone understands."

The two celebrate late into the night talking of things that had happened during the day and what might happen to Julia and Brianna. But who knows, as tomorrow is always another day.

Thanks to everyone for reading this story, it just came about when my friend asked me what I thought would be a good episode for Grey's Anatomy, so I gave it a whirl. Let me know what you think.


End file.
